The invention relates to a braid singeing clamp. More particularly, the invention relates to a scissor shaped apparatus with a heating clamp on one end which grabs a braid or ponytail, and singes its end.
Men and women spend a great deal of time and effort making their hair fashionable and presentable. Hair can be arranged in many different ways: it can be curled, straightened, braided, beaded, and put in a ponytail. Hair styling has emerged in the 1990's as a true art form. The traditional ponytail hairstyle has also made a major comeback.
The conventional method of using a rubber band to prevent a braid from coming undone, however, is no longer in mode. The use of a rubber band, to prevent a braid from coming undone, is frowned upon by many beauticians because it disrupts the aesthetic quality of the flowing hair lines. Therefore, many beauticians currently use a match flame or a traditional heating clamp to singe the ends of the braid. However, the use of an open flame in a room where aerosol hair spray cans are constantly being sprayed is extremely dangerous. Furthermore, using a match flame to singe the braid end makes it extremely difficult to control the amount of heat applied to the braid end. A traditional heating clamp is also inappropriate for the task of singeing the end of a braid because it does not have a heating surface to apply heat directly to the end of a braid.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.